It can be quite difficult to remember which medicine to take and when, especially when an individual is faced with taking many medications. Some medications are taken only once daily while some are taken four times per day, as example. What is needed is a basically designed mechanism that is clock driven, a mechanism which holds medication reminders and reminds a user which medications to take and when. The ideal apparatus should be designed to also accommodate the blind, so that one without sight can identify medication schedules also. The present invention fulfills these needs.